


Sleeping Spaz

by Cinnamon256



Series: South Park As Fairytales [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman’s an asshole, Craig thinks that Tweek’s hella precious and must be protected, Have my fanservice and appreciate it, Hope y’all enjoy my fanfic, M/M, South Park AU, Stan x Kyle is HEAVILY implied, Tweek’s still a spaz, Yes this is a South Park version of Sleeping Beauty, cause I made this instead of sleeping, creek - Freeform, why did I make this instead of working on my main story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon256/pseuds/Cinnamon256
Summary: Tweek Tweak...Oh where do I even begin?He’s a coffee loving, anxiety filled spaz. Oh, and he was cursed at birth by Cartman the asshole.Craig Tucker...Everyone’s favorite monotone boy.He’s always flipping off people and is to stoic for his own damn good. He’s also a prince, there’s that.They’re opposites, and chanses of them meeting are pretty slim.But true love conquers all, am I right?





	1. Chapter 1

>Narrator’s POV<

Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen. Their names were Richard Tweak and Mrs. Tweek, the queen was never properly given a name. The two were great rulers of their kingdom, yet they didn’t have any children. One day, the two wished that they had a daughter so their family would be complete. After ten long months, the two finally had a child. Unfortunately for them-

Lavender: But fortunate for the purpose of ships! >:D

Me: Lavender, why are you even here? C’mon! *drags away a pouting Lavender*

Ookkaayy? Anyways...*ahem* Unfortunately for them, the queen gave birth to a boy and not a girl. The two loved their son anyway and decided to throw a party for their new son, whom they named Tweek because they’re uncreative little shits. They invented everyone in their kingdom, asides from the evil witch Eric Cartman. Bad move you two, he was pissed when he heard he wasn’t invited and set out to get his revenge. Out of the people they invited, there were three fairies who were meant to give the prince useful gifts. The party was going great; people getting drunk, talking, dancing to obnoxiously loud music...everything was fine. That’s when the three fairies walked in, and they immediately cringed at the atmosphere of what was supposed to be a royal party.

“This party reminds me of when my dad gets drunk and decides to go outside...” Said one with black hair, blue eyes, and a red dress.

“Oh c’mon, dude! I’m sure once it settles down a bit it won’t be as bad!” Replied the one with curly red hair, green eyes, and a green dress.

“How are you two surviving in these tight ass dresses?! I’m literally dying in mine!” Complained the final one with brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue dress. The two turned to the slightly chubbier boy.

“They’re not that tight, dude.”

“Yeah. Stop complaining.” The two answered. The boy just rolled his eyes in response, trying to smooth out the creases in his dress. These three were the good fairies: Stan, Kyle, and Clyde. The three walked up to King Richard, who was talking to King Thomas from the neighboring kingdom. Queen Mrs. Tweak and Queen Laura were talking about random girl while Prince Craig was looking into the crib Prince Tweek was in indifferently, causing the blonde haired prince twitch his head and the raven haired prince flip him off even though he was like...one or two at the time. King Richard was the first to notice the three male fairies, smiling widely.

“Ah, it’s you three! I take it that you three want to hurry up and give the prince your gifts so you can all do what fairies like you three do in your spare time.” He asked, them deadpanned. Stan and Kyle blushed a bit, nodding, while Clyde smirked and threw the man a thumbs up. King Richard stood up, picked up a microphone from God know where, and held it up to his mouth.

“Everyone, shut your traps! The three good fairies- Stanley, Kyle, and Clyde- are going to give Prince Tweek their gifts!” He yelled, making everyone shut up and turn to the three fairies and the infant prince. Prince Craig, who seemed unfazed by everyone’s starting, waddled over to his mom and sat next to her on the ground. The three fairies looked at each other and nodded, all walking towards the baby prince as their magical fairy wands appeared in their hands. Stan went first, raising the wand up.

“I’ll give you the gift of playing the piano, because why not?” Stan said as his wand started sending small red sparkles over the boy, who flinched away from them in fear. Kyle was next, tapping the boy on his forehead who in turn let out a small squeak in terror.

“I’ll give you the gift of handsomeness(??), because I can’t really think of a better gift right now.” Kyle announced as he shrugged, wand casting a green aura over Tweek’s shaking body. Clyde was going next, mind going over possibly the stupidest idea for a gift ever when the doors to the ballroom were slammed open. Everyone faced the person who rudely entered to see Cartman himself, who was smirking.

“Yo wasup fuckers!” He yelled, making everyone roll their eyes in annoyance. Kyle felt his eye twitch, facepalming at the sight of the obese boy.

“Fatass...why’re you here?” He asked as calmly as he could. Now it was Cartman’s turn to roll his eyes, glaring at the ginger all the while.

“Oh shut up you Jew! My business is with the king and queen, not your gay ass!” He answered, making King Richard sigh as Cartman faces him.

“I’m here-“ Cartman began.

“You’re here because you’re wanting to know why you didn’t get an invite to this party. It’s because you were never invited, Eric. Now go on home so we continue with the party.” Richard rudely cut off, shaking his head at the kid. Cartman just laughed, earning a curious glance from Richard.

“That’s part of the reason, old man. The other reason’s because I have nothing better to do so I’m gonna fuck up your twitchy kid’s life!” He announced, making several gasp and growl lowly at the brunette boy. Cartman pounded his wooden staff on the floor of the room, catching everyone off guard as they looked to him.

“Now all of you shut your mouths and listen up, ‘cause I’m only saying this shit once! This kid may grow up to be a great piano player and really handsome but it won’t last very long! By the stroke of midnight on his sixteenth birthday, be’ll prick his finger on a spinning wheel’s spindle and die!” He announced, cackling when gasps and a few sobs rang out over the crowd.

“No! My poor baby!” Mrs. Tweak cried out, leaping from her throne and grabbing the young baby out of his cradle as his big green eyes looked at everything in fear. Richard, on the opposite hand, growled.

“Guards! Cease him!” He commanded, guards running at the young witch. He only pushed them back with a magic spell, smirked, flipped the bird at the royal families (Craig was the only one who returned it), and left in a flash of light. Everything went to chaos. People were screaming, crying, or just standing there trying to understand what the hell just happened. Amidst all the chaos, Craig stood up and waddled over to Clyde. The brunette was standing there as tears were pooling in his eyes, making Craig roll his eyes and tug on Clyde’s blue dress. When Clyde looked down at the boy, he just simply pointed to Tweek (Who’s Mom had put him back in his crib).

“Help him.” Craig simply stated, making the brunette widen his eyes as he gripped his wand tighter. Kyle and Stan noticed this, realizing what he was doing. Clyde’s wand hovered over the semi-panicking blonde as it glowed a bright blue light.

“The curse Cartman has placed on you will change, small child. If you do prick your finger on a spindle, you won’t die. Instead, you’ll soundly sleep until true love’s kiss wakes you up.” Clyde announced, making everyone quiet down and turn to the last fairy as the king and queen smiled in happiness. After that, it was decided that Prince Tweek would be safer if he lived with the three fairies in the woods. The three, and Tweek, took the baby to their shared house in the forest under the cover of darkness.

Time skip a few years, and we’re brought to where our story begins.


	2. *Insert Creative Title Here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek Tweak, who’s around nine or ten, is living with three undercover fairies. While in the forest surrounding his house, he meets a special someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn...this got way more popularity then I had anticipated. Eighteen Kudos and one hundred and seventy one hits when I’ve only posted one chapter. Jesus Christ you guys...onto the story!

>Still Narrator’s POV (I may change up POVs in later chapters)<

Tweek was lying in his bed, staring at the wooden ceiling.

‘Man, I hope it doesn’t collapse. Wait...what if it does?! What if I get squished by the falling planks if they do fall?! That’s way to much pressure!’ Tweek thought as he started freaking out, and then one of his uncles decides to come in.

“Tweek, time to wake- oh. You’re already awake.” Kyle says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Tweek looked to him, twitching as per usual.

“U-Uncle Kyle? A-Are you -GAH!- sure the roof w-won’t collapse?” Tweek asked, walking up to the the older male. Kyle’s eyes softened as he bent down so he was eye level with the blonde nine-ten year old.

“The roof won’t collapse Tweek, and it definitely won’t collapse on you if that’s what your wondering.” Kyle chuckled. Tweek smiled, twitched again, and hugged the ginger boy who hugged back. It was weird. To Tweek, Kyle was like a mother figure even though he was one of his three uncles. His other uncles, Stan and Clyde, were more of his father (Stan) and brother (Clyde) figures. In fact, when Tweek was about two, he called Stan and Kyle his mom and dad. The two’s faces were tomatoes, Tweek was looking at the two curiously, and Clyde was laughing his butt off. Clyde treated Tweek as a little brother and sometimes referred to him as such, which made the young boy see him more as a brother than an uncle. Stan then walked in, grinning when he saw the two boys hugging.

“Good Morning Tweek. Clyde made you some coffee downstairs if you want it.” Stan stated, smiling when he saw Tweek’s eyes light up at the magic word.

“T-Thanks -ACK!- for l-letting me know Uncle Stan!” Tweek thanked, than let go of Kyle and ran downstairs. Kyle put a hand to his face, growling lowly. Stan turned to the slightly smaller boy and raised an eyebrow at his actions.

“I swear to God if Clyde put meth in Tweek’s coffee again...” Kyle grimaced. Stan chuckled and pulled Kyle into his chest, making said boy’s face turn almost as red as his hair.

“Don’t worry about it Ky. I made sure he didn’t this time.” Stan reassured, making Kyle smile. Meanwhile with Tweek, he was downing his third cup of coffee. Clyde smiled at the blonde, patting his head.

“So Tweekers, how’s things going along?” Clyde asked. Tweek twitched a bit and shrugged.

“It’s -NGH!- okay, I-I guess...” Tweek said, looking out of the window in the small kitchen so he could look out into the forest. Clyde followed his gaze, smirking slightly.

“You wanna go outside, don’t ya Tweekers?” He asked, making the nine (The South Park wiki say that the kids ages are between nine and ten, but it’s most likely nine so I’ll go with that) year old face him. Tweek nodded, making the teen smile and stand up. Clyde took a traveling coffee cup out of a cupboard and filled it with coffee, screwing the lid on tight before handing it to Tweek. Tweek took it, face lighting up as he hugged Clyde.

“T-JESUS!-Thanks Clyde! Y-You’re the -ACK!- best!” Tweek smiled, then ran out the door and into the forest. Clyde smiled at him running off and decided to tell Kyle and Stan so they wouldn’t freak out like the last times Tweek went into the forest alone, but decided against it after thinking over one of the dirtiest thing that the two could be doing together. Tweek was in the forest, shivering slightly at how cold it was, and sat down under one of the many trees as he sipped on his coffee.

“I-It sure is -CHRIST!- peaceful here.” Tweek smiled, not noticing the rustling leaves in the tree he was sitting under.

“It sure is, blondie.” A voice came, frightening the boy.”

“J-Jesus Christ!” Tweek yelled, jumping up from his former sitting position. His coffee cup laid on the ground forgotten when a figure jumped from the tree and landed in front of the shaky boy. The boy had black hair with blue eyes and was wearing a blue and yellow chullo, blue jacket, dark brown pants, and black shoes. Tweek, on the other hand, had spicky blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green misbuttoned shirt, dark green jeans, and black shoes.

“W-What the f-“ Tweek began, but was cut off by a finger on his lips.

“Shh...be quiet, blondie.” He deadpanned, making the smaller boy start spazzing out as there was a small blush on his cheeks. Tweek backed away and covered his face with his hands.

“Oh, oh God! P-Please don’t -ACK!- hurt me!” Tweek pleaded. The boy moved Tweek’s arms away from his face, blue eyes staring into his green ones.

“One, I’m not gonna hurt you. Two, calm down blondie. Three, mind telling me what your name is and why you’re here in the forest by yourself?” He asked, letting go of Tweek’s arms and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Tweek felt himself calm down, wringing his hands together.

“U-Uh...m-my name’s Tweek and -CHRIST!- I l-live here.” Tweek answered. The boy cocked an eyebrow at his answer, for two different reasons. The first being his name, the second being that he lived in the forest.

“You live here?” He asked. Tweek only nodded, still twitching. The boy then decided to to introduce himself.

“I’m Craig. Nice to meet you, Tweek.” The boy, Craig, introduced. Craig took notice of Tweek’s missbuttoned shirt, slightly amused.

“Hey, Tweek. Your shirt’s buttoned wrong.” Craig stated, making Tweek try and fix his shirt. The only thing that accomplished was his shirt getting more messed up. Craig inwardly smirked at Tweek’s helplessness in the situation they were in, fixing the buttons on Tweek’s shirt as said boy was blushing like there was no tomorrow. After that, the two went to talking and found out that they had a few things in common. One being a love of guniea pigs and another being a love of the outdoors. After a while, the two unfortunately had to part because it had gotten quite dark out. Before they left however, Craig noticed the discarded coffee cup and picked it up.

“Hey, Tweekers? You almost forgot your coffee cup.” Craig monotonely stated, catching Tweek off guard with the nickname.

‘T-Tweekers?! T-That’s Uncle Clyde’s nickname for me!’ Tweek thought, face heating up. Even though Tweek knew that Clyde would call him that, and Stan on occasion, it made him feel warm inside when Craig called him that.

“O-Oh...thanks -GAH!- Craig.” Tweek thanked, taking his cup from Craig’s hands. The two then said their goodbyes and left for their respective houses, both of them looking forward to their next encounter. Tweek opened the door to his house, immediately being engulfed in a hug by a certain red head.

“Tweek! Oh thank God you’re okay, I was so worried!” Kyle almost cried out, hugging the poor blonde who hugged him back. Stan almost ran into the room at Kyle’s yell, sighing in relief when he saw the familiar spicky hairdo that could only belong to Tweek.

“Oh thank God. Clyde, your lucky Tweek isn’t hurt or you’d be in a lot of fucking trouble.” Stan sighed, then growled at the brunette who was in the room he just came from. Clyde came out of the room, and it was pretty damn obvious that he was crying. Kyle was about to start chewing Clyde out on letting Tweek out alone, when Tweek told him that it was originally his idea for him to go outside. Kyle calmed down and didn’t start yelling at Tweek, much to Clyde’s confusion because Kyle would yell at him and not Tweek. A while later, Tweek was lying on his bed again as he stared at the ceiling he was looking at earlier. Usually he would start panicking, thinking that the ceiling would fall on him while he was asleep or some crazy shit like that, but instead his thoughts were stuck on a certain someone.

“Tweek? You alright?” A voice came, the door opening to reveal Stan. Tweek looked at him.

“Nngh...y-yeah?” Tweek asked. Stan walked over to Tweek, sitting down next to him on the bed. Stan smiled at Tweek, confusing him.

“You want to go into the forest by yourself more often, don’t you?” Stan smiled, making Tweek widen his eyes.

“H-How’d y-“

“How’d I know? Tweek, it’s pretty obvious. Kyle, Clyde, and I talked about it for bit. Now you’re welcome to go into the forest when you want without one of us there to watch you.” Stan explained. Tweek was surprised.

“R-Really? How’d you guys c-convince -GAH!- Uncle Kyle?”

“I was able to reassure him that you wouldn’t get yourself hurt in anyway. He’s overprotective of you, you know.”

“Y-Yeah. Nngh...t-thanks again.”

“No problem. Goodnight Tweek.”

“G-Goodnight, Uncle S-Stan.” After that, Stan switched off the lights and closed the bedroom’s door. Tweek laid under his bed covers and went back to staring at the room’s ceiling, the only thing keeping the room from being completely dark was a small candle Tweek kept on his bedside table. Tweek blew out the candle and closed his eyes, thoughts turning back to Craig.

‘I hope I see him again tomorrow, he seems like a pretty cool guy. Hopefully we can become friends...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek finally meet! As you all can clearly see, I’m straying from the semi-original story line of Sleeping Beauty but oh well. Sorry for misspelling and grammar mistakes, and have a great day everyone!


	3. *Insert Another Creative Title ‘Cause I Can’t Think Of One*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later and both Craig and Tweek are close friends. With the fairies arguing about when to tell Tweek his biggest secret, time is running out for Cartman on his search for the spaz he cursed.

>Narrator’s POV<

Six years passed and the two became inseparable. Sure, they only met each other in the forest but they became really close to each other. The two boys even made a friend in Kenny McCormick, a poor boy who’s family lived at the edge of the forest. Kenny had blonde hair and blue eyes and he wore an orange parka, dark orange pants and black boots. Kenny’s dream was to become one of the knights of the kingdom and support his family. Stan, Kyle, and Clyde were personally dreading the day they had to tell Tweek about how he was royalty and how they actually weren’t related. Why? Because they didn’t know how he would react, that’s why. That’s what the three undercover fairies were talking about at the moment, it was about a week before Tweek’s sixteen birthday so they were trying to come up with a plan and fast.

“How about we tell him a few days before? At the very least, it gives him some time to prepare.” Clyde suggested. Stan shook his head and crossed his arms.

“No, I think we should tell him tomorrow. He’ll have more time to prepare so he’s not as pressured when he meets his real parents.” Stan suggested instead. Clyde crossed his arms and threw a glare at Stan.

“Really Stan?! That’s a horrible idea! He’ll have more time to run away when he finds out that we lied to him!”

“Clyde, you know good and well that Tweek won’t run away. He’s had plenty of opportunities to when we were fighting and through our disagreements, yet he didn’t. What makes you think he will when we tell him this?”

“Because he’s the fucking prince of the damn kingdom and the son of King Richard and Queen Mrs. Tweek! Do you really think he’ll take that like he has the other times we’ve told him stuff?!”

“Of course he won’t act like he has the other times, I fucking know that! He may be mad and he may not understand but he isn’t gonna run away!” The two continued arguing while Kyle just watched, sitting in one of the chairs at the table as he shook his head at the two. Kyle, finally having enough of the argument, stood up and grabbed the two’s ears like a classic mom scenario. The two stopped arguing.

“Ow, ow, ow! Ky, stop!”

“Kyle, stop! That hurts!” The two whined.

“I’ll stop grabbing your ears when you two stop your arguing like children and decide on when to tell Tweek that he’s the the lost prince!” Kyle yelled at them. After a bit of arguing, the three decided that they might as well tell him the day of because that’s totally the smartest idea. Clyde held his head, Stan was silent, and Kyle sighed.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of, I’m gonna go clean the rooms.” Kyle said, walking to the staircase. Stan walked over to him, making Kyle look up at him.

“I’ll help ya, Ky.” He said, smiling. Kyle smiled back. Clyde started laughing, making the two face him.

“Okay, you two. Just be sure to close the door and don’t be so loud this time, okay?” Clyde smirked, laughing again when Stan and Kyle’s faces became a dark red.

“C-Clyde!”

“W-What the actual fuck dude?!” The two yelled at the brunette boy. Clyde laugh harder as he held onto his stomach, doubling over. Now that we ended off on that note, how about we check up on someone before we check on our favorite gay couple?

>Cartman’s POV (Told you guys that I’d change POVs)<

“God damnit! You minions are you no help at all!” I yell at the people in front of me, pounding my staff on the floor. One of them walked up in front of me and knelt down in fear. He was some blonde haired, bowl haircut, Mormon fuckboy that went by the name of “Gary” or some shit like that.

“U-Um...look sir. W-We already checked all of the most l-likely places the prince could be in more than o-once. T-There’s nowhere el-“ He didn’t get to finish because I used my magic to incinerate him, making the remaining minions back away.

“Check again! It’s less than a week before that blonde freak’s birthday comes up and I wanna be there to laugh at him when he dies!” I yelled, making them all run outside. I sat down in my throne, already bored.

“These minions, I swear they’re like Butters all over again.” I say, then get an idea. I stood up and grabbed my staff.

“If these fucking minions are like Butters, they ain’t gonna do shit! I’ll just use a spell to find the prince!” I say, a light coming out of the staff. A few minutes later, the spell was cast. I smirked as I sat down in my throne.

“Now, I’ll just wait until that spell finds him. In the meantime, I wonder if I have any more Cheesy Poofs left...”

>Meanwhile, Tweek’s POV<

I was in the forest with Craig and Kenny, just sipping on my coffee and talking to Craig. Kenny was taking a break from his training and was reading a playboy magazine. Seriously, how can he read those? They’re disgusting! Kenny did say earlier that he wanted to tell us something. I wonder what he wants to say?

‘Oh God, what if it’s that he’s a molester in disguise and is gonna kidnap us and sell us on the black market against our will?! That is way to much pressure man!’ I frantically thought.

“Tweek. Tweek, you alright? You’re spazzing our more than usual.” Craig’s voice came through, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him, twitching like I usually do.

“Y-Yeah -JESUS!-, I’m f-fine Craig. Just w-wondering -CHRIST!- what K-Kenny was going to tell us a-about.” I answered. Craig shrugged while Kenny looked up at us from his magazine.

“Well, no time like the present to tell you guys.” Kenny said, standing up. Both Craig and I looked at him.

“Well you see guys...I was finally able to become a knight!” Kenny almost yelled, jumping up and down like I did when I was little. Craig gave a thumbs up and I smiled.

“T-That’s -TO MUCH PRESSURE!- great K-Kenny!” I complimented.

“When do you start?” Craig asked.

“A few days before the lost prince’s birthday, so I unfortunately won’t be here for your birthday Tweek.” Kenny explained, rubbing the back of his head. I shrugged.

“I-It’s alright, -ACK!- Kenny.” I reassured him. Craig put a hand to his chin in thought.

“You know, I still don’t understand why you share the same birthday with the prince Tweek.” Craig stated.

“Maybe it’s just coincidence.” Kenny stated, shrugging. After talking some more Kenny had to leave, leaving myself and Craig alone.

“S-So...uh...” I started, twitching more than usual. You know, it’s kind of weird. Every time I’m by myself, Kenny’s with me, or Kenny’s with me and Craig I’m fine. The moment I’m alone with Craig, I’m twitching more than I usually do and my face flushes.

“W-What do you wan-“

“You wanna dance?” Craig cut off my question, blushing slightly. I looked at him and nodded. The two of us stood up and began to dance together. After awhile, music started playing for no exact reason but the two of us kept on dancing. It felt like a dream to me, a dream I never want to wake up from. After the music stopped, it was pretty late so both of us went home. When I got home I was met with Uncle Stan telling me to go to my room, so I did so.

‘Uncle Kyle and Uncle Clyde must be in a fight again.’ I thought, once hearing yelling coming from downstairs as I closed the door to my room. I sat in front of my window, smiling when I saw a shooting star. I decided to make a wish, remembering what Uncle Clyde told me about what to do when you see a shooting star.

“S-Star light, star -ACK!- bright, the shooting s-star I’ve seen tonight. I -JESUS CHRIST!- wish I may, w-wish I might, have the wish I wish t-tonight.” I say, closing my eyes.

“I-I wish that I -GAH!- knew why I k-keep blushing and -ACK!- twitching m-more than usual around C-Craig.” I wish, opening my eyes as I looked up. I stood up and put on my pjs, laying on my bed as I fell asleep.

>Kenny’s POV<

‘Yes! I was finally able to get them to dance together!’ I think happily, running home with my fiddle in hand. Now I’m grateful that Karen taught me how to use one, I was an to get the two lovebirds to dance! I ran into my house, Karen greeting me when I run in.

“Hi Kenny! You seem happier than usual.” She stated. I just smiled at her, ruffling her hair with my free hand.

“Operation Creek, faze one is complete.” I say, winking. Karen seemed to glow with excitement. Let me explain what I mean by “Operation Creek”. You see, my sister came up with the idea after me telling her how Craig and Tweek acted around each other. It’s basically a plan to get Craig and Tweek into a real life, fully functioning relationship.

“Oh yay! Now onto faze two, getting Craig to tell Tweek how he’s a prince.” Karen said. You see, that’s the only minor setback with our plan. Craig hasn’t told Tweek how he’s royalty yet so that’s kinda complicated. I nodded.

“I’ll take care of that tomorrow, Karen. Right now, we need to go to bed.” I say, kissing Karen on the forehead before going to my room. I sat on my bed, thinking about a way to make Craig admit to Tweek that he’s a prince.

‘Maybe Mysterion should pay him a little visit.’ I finally deduct, smirking to myself. I wait a while before putting on my Mysterion outfit, escaping through my broken window. After some running, and sneaking past the unsuspecting guards, I make it to the window outside Craig’s room. He was sitting on his bed, petting his pet guniea pig. I knocked on his window, making him look at me and place his guniea pig on his bed before walking over and opening the window.

“Kenny, what the fuck are you doing here?” He asks, making me roll my eyes.

“I could ask the same thing as to why you haven’t told Tweek this little secret yet.” I say in my Mysterion voice.

“For the last time, I’m not telling him. Now could you kindly fuck off so I can go to bed?” He says, turning away from me and walking away.

“If you don’t tell him soon, how’re you gonna tell him your feelings?” I ask. Craig stops in his tracks, turning his head to face me. I inwardly smirk.

“It’ll only be more pressure on him when you tell him your feelings, then tell him your a prince. It’ll be less pressure if you tell him your royalty before you tell him your feelings, it’ll be less pressure on his part.” I explain. Craig was silent, then sighed.

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell him eventually. Maybe on his birthday...” He says. I smile.

“Now we’re talking. I gotta take my leave now, your highness.” I smirk when Craig growls.

“Thank god.” He says, then closes the window. I smiled, then jumped from the window sill, doing a front flip before landing on my feet. I ran out of the palace and all the way to my home, changing into my everyday clothes before falling asleep on my bed.

>Meanwhile, Narrator’s POV<

Cartman was sitting on his throne, smirking as he looked into a dark red orb. Inside the orb was a picture of Tweek dancing with Craig.

“Yes, there he is! That’s who I cursed! Those poor fairies thought they could outsmart me for long, well they were wrong! It also looks like that freek’s in love with the monotone Prince Craig himself, too. That’s even more perfect! Now, it’s almost time to put my plan into action. All of them won’t even know what hit them!” Cartman’s voice boomed, before he started cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did POV changes. To be honest, I have no clue as to why I’m spending more time working on this story then my main one which is a crossover between South Park and Sailor Moon (*insert shameless self promotion here*) which is weirdly less popular compared to this, which I don’t understand (*insert a confused human-wolf hybrid here*). Welp, goodbye you guys!


	4. *Guess What? Insert Another Creative Title!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it’s Tweek’s Birthday! I’m not gonna spoil anything, so read the chapter already!

>Narrator’s POV<

It was the day of Tweek’s sixteenth birthday, and he was really excited. He even found out something special. His wish, the one about how he wish he knew why he acted strange around Craig, was answered the next day due to Clyde and Stan engaging in an argument again. The reason why the two were fighting, I don’t know and I literally don’t care. During that fight however, Tweek somehow recognized that his strange feelings for Craig was love. He practically freaked out on the spot but Kyle was able to calm him down, thinking it was one of his regular panic attacks. Anyways, story time! Tweek woke up and stretched, smiling softly to himself. He got out of bed and put on his clothes, buttoning his shirt wrong as per usual, and made his way downstairs. Stan and Kyle were at the table while Clyde was no where to be seen, because he was still asleep like the lazy shit he is. Tweek made his way to the door, saying a quick goodbye to the two before leaving. Tweek then made his way to where he would usually meet up with Craig and Kenny. Craig was already there, leaning against a tree truck as he waited. He looked up at hearing the crunching of grass, smiling the slightest bit when he saw Tweek.

“Hey Tweek. Guess Kenny wasn’t kidding when he said that he got a job as a guard at the castle.” He stated.

“Y-Yeah, I guess not.” Tweek agreed, nodding. Craig dug around in a bag he was carrying, trying to find something.

“Where is it? I swear it was here somewhere...” Craig whispered to himself, digging his hand farther down into it. Tweek chuckled slightly, finding Craig’s forgetfulness quite funny. I think it’s funny as well, as forgetful Craig’s so different from the monotone Craig we all know and love. Anyways, back to the story! Craig finally found what he was looking for, sighing in relief as he pulled out a pale green box. He held it out to Tweek, who was confused and surprised.

“Happy birthday, Tweekers. I hope you like the gift.” Craig monotonously stated, but there were slight traces of blush dusting his cheeks. Tweek took the box, that was surprisingly light, and opened the top. Inside, was a new traveling coffee cup and another small box. 

“Oh wow! T-Thanks -GAH!- Craig!” Tweek thanked. Craig only nodded, his silent way of asking him to open the other box. Tweek put the cup on the ground and took out the small box, turning it over in his hand a few times. Once totally sure that it wasn’t anything crazy, like a miniature hydrogen atom bomb that’ll blow up at any moment, Tweek opened the box. Inside was a little necklace that had a coffee cup pendant, and a little wisp of smoke that looked like a heart. Tweek blushed a bright red, twitching increasing from shock.

“C-Craig...-JESUS!- t-this is amazing! T-This is a-absolutely -ACK!- amazing!” Tweek stuttered out, fumbling over his words as he tried to show his gratitude. Craig seemed to tense up some.

“T-Turn it around.” Craig quietly directed, his nasally voice faltering the slightest bit. Tweek nodded and turned the pendant around. Engraved on the back was some writing that said: “I love you to the moon and back. -Craig”. Tweek was silent and if he wasn’t a human tomato before, he sure as hell was now. Also, boy was that cheesy or what!

“C-Craig...I d-don’t know what to s-say... -TO MUCH PRESSURE!-“ Tweek whispered, happy tears pricking his eyes. No, the cinnamon roll’s crying! Author, why?!

Me: Seriously narrator? They’re happy tears.

I don’t give a fuck! I just don’t want the cinnamon roll to cry!

Me: Whatever, just get back to the story. Also, nice pun.

Finally! Anyways, sorry about that. I’ll get back to the story now. Craig wiped the tears from Tweek’s face, concerned for the small blonde.

“Tweek? Are you alright?” Craig gently asked. Tweek smiled through his tears, lifting up his head so he could look at Craig’s face properly.

“I-I’ve never been -GAH!- better!” He stated happily. Craig was a bit confused, until realization punched him in the face because it ran out of bricks to dump on people. Craig’s eyes widened.

“You mean...”

“Y-Yeah, I return your -ACK!- f-feelings.” Tweek stated. Craig smiled and pulled in Tweek for a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, returning the hug. They stayed like that for a long while, hugging and talking. My guess on how long they stayed like that’s being a few hours. Now, because I’m kind of evil and the author can’t think of anything more to put here-

Me: Hey! T^T

Let’s go check on the fairies!

>Kyle’s POV<

“Where is he? It’s getting kind of late and we still have to tell Tweek his secret before taking him back to the castle!” Clyde complained. I shook my head while Stan shrugged.

“Beats me, Clyde. Maybe we should go out and find him?” Stan offered. Clyde and I nodded, yet I realized something.

“I wonder why Tweek’s been out of the house a lot these past few years...” I thought aloud. Stan and Clyde turned to look at me.

“What do you mean Ky?” Stan asked. I turn my head to look at him.

“I mean sure, we know Tweek loves to go outdoors but it’s steadily increased over the years. He goes out almost everyday now instead of only once or twice a week like before.” I explain, making Clyde put a hand to his chin in thought.

“Yeah, it’s kinda strange now that I think about it.” Clyde agreed. Stan was confused.

“I don’t get what you two are getting at. Why would it matter that Tweek’s been out of the house a lot lately?” He asked. I sigh and shake my head at him. Of course he doesn’t get it, he’s never really been around Tweek that much these past few weeks. I sighed softly and began explaining my reasoning to him. After about ten minutes of explaining, Stan finally understood where I was coming from.

“Oh, okay! I get it now...I think.” Stan stated. Clyde sighed while I facepalmed, frustration showing.

“You know what? Just forget it! We’ve gotta go find Tweek, tell him the news, and return him to his rightful parents okay?” I stated. Stan and Clyde nodded and we all ran out off the small cottage we called “home”. After some searching we came across a small clearance, Tweek standing in the middle along with some other boy that looked about a year older than him.

“Who’s that?” Clyde whispered from our hiding place, which was inside a ridiculously oversized bush we found.

“I don’t know Clyde, but doesn’t he seem familiar to you two?” I asked. They both nodded. We then started to listen to their conversation.

“U-Uh Craig?” Tweek asked. My eyes widened at the name. There’s no way that kid with Tweek is Prince Craig...right?

“Yeah Tweekers? What is it?” The boy, Craig, asked. My mind’s racing, trying to understand the probability that this kid that’s talking to Tweek is actually the prince of the next kingdom over. Stan and Clyde don’t seem to recognize him, even though they said he looked familiar, which is making me question their levels of knowledge.

“I know I s-said -ACK!- this b-before, but t-thank you.” Tweek smiled.

“It’s no problem, Tweek.” The boy replied, a small smile gracing his lips. They hugged, Tweek burying his face into the other’s chest. Stan looked confused, because he’s oblivious as fuck, and I was still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. Clyde, on the other hand, stood up.

“Awww! You two are so cute together!” Clyde gushed. Tweek yelped and spun around to face him, his face practically on fire. The other boy just looked confused, but I could see a hint of recognition in his dark blue eyes.

“U-Uncle Clyde!” Tweek yelled, shocked. Stan and I poked our heads out of the bush, glaring up at him.

“Clyde, what the fuck?!” I seethed.

“Great going jackass! You revealed our hiding place!” Stan growled.

“Well sorry you two! I couldn’t help it, these two are so cute together!” Clyde pouted, looking down at the two of us. Tweek seemed taken aback, his blush worsening.

“U-Uncle Stan! Uncle -JESUS!- K-Kyle! W-What are y-you -GAH!- three d-doing here?!” Tweek yelled. He looks like he’s on the verge of a panic attack, which he probably is now that I think about it. Before Clyde or I could respond, Stan already decided to answer.

“It’s getting a bit late and we wanted to talk to you a bit. Also, sorry that we interrupted your conversation with your friend.” Stan stated, and half-heartedly apologized. Tweek nodded, calming down.

“Oh, o-okay.” Tweek said, the he turns to face the taller boy.

“I’ll s-see you tomorrow, Craig!” Tweek said, smiling. Said boy smiled and pat Tweek’s head.

“See ya, Tweekers.” He replied, then walked away. Once he was a good distance away, Tweek turned back to us and we made our way back to the house.

“U-Uncles? What is that you t-three -GAH!- wanted to talk to m-me about?” Tweek asked, halfway there. Stan and I looked to each other while Clyde ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh, where do we even start?” Clyde gingerly asked. Clyde then looked to me, silently asking me to explain. I sigh, sometimes I wish they were able to do this stuff without my help.

“Look Tweek, there’s something really important that we’ve been keeping from you for a very long time.” I started. Tweek looked confused, tilting his head to the side as he raising an eyebrow.

“W-What do you mean, U-Uncle Kyle?” Tweek asked. I took a breath before explaining.

“You see Tweek, to put it simply, you’re the lost prince.” I bluntly state, frowning when Tweek paled and his eyes widened.

“H-Huh?! W-What?! You’re j-just -JESUS!- kidding...r-right?!” Tweek stuttered out. Clyde and I shook our heads while Stan frowned.

“Sorry we didn’t tell you, Tweek. We did it to keep you safe from the evil witch Cartman.” Stan explained. I raised an eyebrow.

“You mean wizard, not witch, right?” I corrected.

“Well, what’s the difference?” Clyde asked.

“Witch is the term for girls, and wizard is the term for boys.”

“Oh.” Stan and Clyde chorus, then Clyde turns to face Tweek. Tweek looks like he’s having a miniature scale panic attack, making Clyde tightly grip his shoulders and shake the poor boy.

“Don’t be mad, it was for your own good! Now we need to leave for the castle, right now!” Clyde yelled, tears forming as he pleaded. Tweek shakily nodded and we began the, relatively short, journey back to the castle.

“W-Will I see Craig a-again?” Tweek asked once we were halfway there.

“No, I’m sorry Tweek. Royalty can’t really be in a relationship with non-royals-“

“Which is entirely bullshit!” Stan began (Hey that rhymed), but got cut off by Clyde yelling again. The rest of the trip was silent, and when we got to the castle the king and queen weren’t there to great us like I thought they would. Oh well, guess we’ll take Tweek to his room to get him ready for when his parents do decide to arrive. We took Tweek to his room and found him an outfit to wear.

https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/545568942333362109/

(I found this on Pinterest while looking at genderbent fairytales and I think Tweek would look so cute in it!)

Don’t question why it’s a dress, we couldn’t find anything else we think he’d look good in. 

“You look so cute, Tweek!”

“I think the hair piece is a bit much, but I like it.”

“Why must you be so fucking adorable?!” We complemented, and Clyde questioned.

“T-Thanks Uncles...” Tweek thanked, seemingly out of it. I was about to ask why when there was a knock on the door.

>Tweek’s POV<

Why would someone be knocking? It’s kinda strange...oh I hope it isn’t some thief or something like that! Stan opened the door.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Yeah, I wanted to meet the prince because I recently joined the guards here.” A voice came. I recognize that voice. Stan let the person in, and both of our eyes widened.

“Tweek? You’re the lost prince? Wow, I never would’ve guessed it!” Kenny said, a smile on his face. He was wearing something completely different than what I usually saw him wearing. He was wearing knights armor and boots, with an orange scarf wrapped around his neck and a sword at his side in it’s rightful holder. His blonde hair was also no longer covered by a parka.

“I-It’s-GAH!- nice to see you again, K-Kenny.” I say, smiling softly. Kenny happily returned the smile.

“Nice to see you again too, Tweek! And I must say, you’re lookin’ mighty fine in that there dress if I do say so myself!” Kenny responded, winking flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes, twitching a bit as I looked away.

“Thanks...” I say, frown forming. I could tell they were worried, but I tried not to let it bother me.

“C’mon guys, let’s give Tweek some alone time.” I heard Uncle Kyle say, and with that I heard footsteps and the door closing. I sigh, sitting down on my bed.

“W-Why me of all people? I f-finally -GAH!- find love and i-it’s stolen away because a prince can’t be in a f-fucking relationship with someone who isn’t -JESUS!- royalty!” I angrily stated, curling up into a small ball on my bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a green ball of flame. It was in front of the fireplace that just so happens to be in my bedroom. I don’t know why, but I got up and walked over to it.

‘I w-wonder what this is even -GAH!- doing here?’ I think, looking at it curiously. The fireplace that was originally in front of me moved away to present a staircase going up. The flame went up the stairs and I started to follow.

“Tweek? What’re you doing?” I heard Kenny ask. Funny, I never heard the door open. I didn’t respond, I just continued to follow the flame.

“Tweek! Stop!” I heard Kenny yell. I didn’t acknowledge him. Before I knew it, the fireplace moved back to it’s original position.

“Tweek! Tweek, no!” I faintly heard Kenny yell, along with some pounding which I concluded to be Kenny slamming his fists on the fireplace wall. I looked back for a second, but quickly continued to follow the flame. I finally arrived at the top of one of the towers, the green flame hovering over a weird contraption.

“W-What is -TO MUCH PRESSURE!- that?” I asked myself. The flame morphed into an overweight dude in wizard’s clothes and was holding a wooden staff. I freaked out.

“W-Who the hell a-are you?!” I yelled. The boy rolled his eyes at me.

“Not important, but I can sense that you’re unhappy and I’ve decided to help you.” He responded. There was a voice in the back of my mind telling me not to trust him, but I silently nodded. He smiled.

“You see, to be with your little boyfriend Craig again you have to touch the spindle of that spinning wheel over there.”

“T-The what now?”

“The fucking spindle thing, dipshit! Haven’t you seen a god damn spinning wheel before?!” He yelled at me, then silence ensued as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

“Now that I think about it, you actually wouldn’t have. That’s not the point! Just touch the needle and you’ll be back with your senpai Craig, Okay?”

“I don’t -ACK!- know...” I said, making him pinch the space between his eyes.

“Oh for fucks sake...you know what? I’ll fucking do it for ya ‘cause you ain’t gonna do shit!” He yelled, taking my hand.

“W-Wait! S-Stop!” I say, but it’s to late. The boy already made me scrape my finger on the needle thing. He let go of my hand and I look as a drop of blood forms. Part of me is fascinated because I’ve never seen my own blood before, the other part’s freaking out because I’m feeling really tired all of a sudden. My legs suddenly give out, making me fall forwards and land on my face. I weakly look up to see the boy laughing at me, an evil glint in his eyes.

“Oh my god, this is to fucking good! You’ll never see your precious Prince Craig again, bitch!” He yells between his laughs. I was confused.

“P-Prince Craig? Wha...?” I manage to get out.

“Tweek!” I heard someone yell from the same staircase I entered this room from.

“Ah great, here comes the fairy freaks and knight boy.” The guy says. That’s the last thing I heard before everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’m sorry I haven’t updated this in so fucking long. School’s a bitch. Anyways, I made an extra long (I hope) chapter to make up for it! Bye!


	5. LE FINALE *Finally came up with a title!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, bitch. Onto the story!  
> Me: Narrator...be nice.  
> No~ if they want a chapter, they should read the story~

>Narrator’s POV<

“Tweek! Tweek, no!” Kenny yelled, pounding his fists onto the stone wall. He had entered in time to see Tweek enter a passageway from behind the fireplace, but he was to late to stop the said prince. I know, off to a great start because the last chapter was a cliffhanger!

“Kenny? Kenny? Is everything alright in there?” He heard Stan say. The three fairies entered, Kyle immediately asking him a question.

“Where’s Tweek?” He asked.

“He entered a hallway that was hidden by this fireplace!” Kenny explained.

“Oh my, guys push on the wall! It should open that way!” Kyle directed. Clyde just took out his fairy wand.

“Kyle, you know that we have magic. We can use magic to open the door.” He said. Kyle frowned and agreed, the fireplace moving out of the way as the four ran up (well, three ran up. Clyde was lazy so he flew.).

“Tweek!” Stan yelled once they were nearing the top. There was no response the group heard, only worrying them more. They made it to the top of the stairs, frowning (and in Kyle’s case, growling.) when they saw Cartman and the spinning wheel.

“Cartman! What’re you doing here?!”

“Where’s Prince Tweek?!” Stan and Kyle asked in unison.

“Why’s there a spinning wheel? I thought they were all to be burned.” Kenny quietly asked Clyde.

“I don’t know, it’s a mystery.” Clyde answered. Of course they’re talking about an inanimate object instead of the obvious topic on where the hell Tweek is!

“Well, well, well! You all certainly want to see your spazzy friend so much. Well...” Cartman paused for an unneeded pause for the affects of drama. He smirked, a hand gripping the end of a black blanket covering a very suspicious lump on the ground.

“Here’s your precious little prince!” He announced, dramatically pulling the blanket away and dumping it to some unknown corner of the room. Laying face-first on the ground was non other than Tweek, under the curse’s spell. The four’s eyes widened and they gasped.

“No way...” Stan and Kyle coursed. Clyde and Kenny just stayed quiet. Cartman was laughing his ass off.

“Oh man, this is way to perfect! The curse wins, like always! Screw you guys, I’m going home. Hope you Four have fun with your cursed spaz!” Cartman cackled, teleporting away. Well, fuck you too fatass.

“N-Not even my first day here and I fail...” Kenny whimpered.

“How’re we going to tell the king and queen?” Stan questioned.

“Simple, Stan. They won’t find out.” Kyle simply put, making the four confused. Kyle explained his plan to them. The plan went like this: Stan and Kyle would set a sleeping spell over everyone in the castle while Kenny and Clyde took Tweek back to his room, then after that they would try and find the person that was Tweek’s “true love”. Stan and Kyle turned into little pixies and flew around the castle, putting everyone under a special sleeping spell that would have them wake up when Tweek did. Kenny picked up Tweek bridal style (Puns •^•) and carried him down the spiral staircase while Clyde followed. Once to Tweek’s bedroom, Kenny laid the said boy on his bed while Clyde conjured up a rose.

“What do you need a rose for, Clyde?” Kenny asked.

“It’s simple Kenny! Like this!” Clyde simply stated before taking both of Tweek’s hands. He gently closed the hands around the thornless rose and laid the hands down so they rested on his chest.

“There we go, perfect!” Clyde said, proud of his work.

“I have to admit Clyde, that does finish off this whole thing quite nicely.” Kenny agreed.

“I know right? It’s like it’s meant to be there!” The two continue talking until Kyle and Stan came back. Now onto the hard part, finding who Tweek’s true love was. Well, it’s not really hard for us sense we’re the readers/narrator, so yeah. The fairies were talking abut different ideas when Kenny decided to cut in when he noticed something.

“Have any of you three noticed that Tweek’s wearing a necklace?” That caught their attention and they looked over at Tweek who was, in fact, wearing a necklace. To be precise, the necklace that Craig gave him. Kenny turned the little pendant around and read the engraved message aloud.

“So...we just have to find this Craig guy and get him to kiss Tweek?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, but we don’t know where he lives.” Clyde responded.

“Guys, Craig’s a prince. Pretty sure he’d be in his castle or roaming the forest outside of it.” Kenny explained. None of the three questioned it, they just took Kenny with them on their quest to find Craig. They were in the forest currently.

“Craig? Craig?! Dude, where the fuck are you?!” Kenny yelled, then tripped over a stick and fell.

“Ow! Geez...was it just me or was the grass really soft for some reason...” He trailed off, looking down. There, he saw the unmistakable blue chullo hat belonging to the monotone prince himself.

“If his hat’s here, yet he’s no where near here...he must’ve been kidnapped by Cartman so the curse won’t be broken!” Kyle concluded, making the four of them run (or technically teleport because it was faster) to Cartman’s fortress.

>With Cartman and Craig!<

Craig was looking forward to a peaceful night without having to deal with his parents, but nope! Cartman swooped in when he was walking home, knocked him unconscious, dragged Craig to his castle (which was the reason his hat fell off), and chained him to one of the dungeon walls. Cartman laughed when Craig would struggle in a futile attempt to get the chains off.

“Don’t even bother trying to escape, Craig. You’re not gonna see your little spaz of a boyfriend again anytime soon.” Cartman taunted. This caught Craig’s attention, making him frown at the overweight “witch”.

“What do you mean I’m not gonna see Tweek again?! What did you to him, fatass?!” Craig yelled.

“Ay, I’m not fat! I’m big boned! And when I mean that you won’t see your boyfriend again, I literally mean you won’t see him ever again.” He halfheartedly explained.

“I don’t get it.” Craig deadpanned, making Cartman facepalm and growl.

“I cursed Tweek at birth so that when he turned sixteen he would scratch himself with a spindle and die, but some fairy turned around the spell so that Tweek would fall asleep and could only be waken up by true love’s kiss! You’re Tweek’s true love, and I’m not about to lose to some hippy fairies!” Cartman explained. Before Craig could say anything, Cartman already exited the small cell and locked the door. Craig growled, mainly to no one in particular.

“Why would he curse Tweek of all people?! He’s to precious for that kinda shit!” Craig seethed, slamming his chained hand against the wall. There was silence for a while, before it sounded like someone was unlocking the lock of his cell.

“Who’s there?!” He asked.

“Craig? It’s just me, Kenny. Stan is also here with me.” Kenny’s voice came through. Craig calmed down and the door opened.

“Okay, now for these chains to come off.” Stan said, using his magic to undo the chains. Once Craig was free, the three ran out of the cell and met up with Kyle and Clyde. Clyde and Kyle combined their magic and created a small shield and sword. They handed the set to Craig, who was confused.

“Why’re you giving me weapons?” Craig asked.

“You never know!” Stan smiled. The fairies then teleported the five to outside of the council.

“Why the fuck are there brambles everywhere?!” Kyle raged. Using their swords, Craig and Kenny hacked away the brambles so they could get inside. They got to the castle’s bridge when Cartman appeared in front of them.

“Trying to get to your spazzy boyfriend, huh? Well, it ain’t gonna happen bitch!” Cartman yelled, slamming his staff on the ground. A dark green light enveloped him, and in the blink of an eye he transformed into a huge dragon.

“Of all things you could transform into, you choose to be a dragon? Talk about basic...” Craig grumbled. Craig is literally me at this moment, because why would he choose the most basic villain animal ever.

“Oh my god!” Kyle yelled.

“Well...this’ll be interesting...” Stan and Kenny coursed.

“That’s a huge bitch!” Clyde yelled, not making the situation any better. Now, I’m gonna skip the fight scene per author’s request because she sucks at writing fight scenes. If you want proof, just look at one of the fight scenes in her Sailor Moon and South Park crossover story.

>Anyways, small time skip!<

“Well...that was super easy.” Craig said, kicking the wizard hat that Cartman would wear off the edge of the bridge.

“Yeah, that was easy.” Clyde agreed. Stan raised an eyebrow at the last fairy.

“But we barely did anything except enchant his sword so it hit Catman dead on.” Stan said.

“Well, at least we contributed.” Kyle shrugged. While the fairies were talking, Kenny lightly pushed Craig into the the direction of the castle.

“Kenny? What’re you doing?” Craig asked his perverted friend, who just smiled and winked.

“Go get your prince, Craig! Go kiss your boy awake, Craig Fucker!” Kenny chuckled when Craig’s face became a bright red from embarrassment and being flustered. Craig just ran away and into the castle. He got to Tweek’s bedroom, and almost instantly got a nosebleed. The dress the fairies put his in was personally adorable to him, and the rose Clyde had gave Tweek earlier just completed the look. Craig walked over to Tweek and leaned over to look at Tweek’s face. It was so peaceful compared to the usually fearful one Craig had seen in the past. Craig took a deep breath before closing the gap that was between their faces. It was quick, but meaningful on Craig’s part. He pulled away and waited for Tweek to wake up. Tweek’s green eyes fluttered open, immediately making eye contact with Craig’s blue eyes.

“C-Craig?” Tweek asked, then yawned. Craig smiled lightly.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. I missed you so much.” Craig stated. Tweek sat up in bed, let go of the rose, and wrapped Craig into a tight hug. They stayed like that before Kenny entered the room, smiling as he leaned on the door.

“Sorry to interrupt a beautiful moment like this lovebirds, but the King and Queen wish to see their son and possible son-in-law now.” Kenny stated. Craig and Tweek nodded, Tweek pushing himself off the bed. Craig outstretched a hand to Tweek, who was confused by the gesture.

“Ready to meet your parents, Tweekers?” He asked. Tweek was surprised but he smiled and took Craig’s outstretched hand into his own.

“With -GAH!- pleasure, m-my prince.” He giggled. They left and when they were about to go down the stairs, Tweek gave Craig a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I love y-you, Craig.”

“I love you too, Tweek.”

And though it may be absolutely pointless to say this as it is said at the end of every single fairytale, but the two of them lived Happily Ever After.~

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter and I’m just gonna say that this was a fun story to work on! Thanks for all the reads and Kudos you guys. I’m thinking about doing a bloopers chapter for this story, so look forward to that! Don’t worry...there’s more coming up in the South Park As Fairytales saga! Here’s a hint for book two:
> 
> “Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who’s the fairest of them all?”


	6. Bloopers ;P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bloopers I made. Hope you like!

-Off set-  
Tweek: *wearing the dress from the fourth chapter*  
Stan: Hey, Tweek! Nice top!  
Tweek: T-Thanks! I got-  
Craig: I have a name.  
Stan: OH MY GOD-

*Tweek is holding a jar of instant coffee grounds*  
Craig: I thought you didn’t like instant coffee?  
Tweek: I d-don’t, but I got it as a -ACK!- gift from Uncle Kyle. I’m a-at least gonna t-try it.  
Craig: *shrugs*  
*Tweek pours water into the jar and starts drinking it like that*  
Craig:  
Craig: What the f-  
Tweek: *placing down the jar* Y-Yeah, it doesn’t work. I-I’m gonna stick to -CHRIST!- real coffee.  
*A while later. Craig is hanging out with Kenny*  
Craig: Kenny, I’m telling you. He’s a demon from hell. What if he takes my-  
Kenny: *looks into the camera like in The Office*

-This is basically what happens the whole time Tweek is at the fairies’ house-  
Kyle: Alright, listen up you little shits.  
Kyle:  
Kyle: Except for Tweek. You’re an angel and we’re all happy you’re here.

*Clyde lights a globe on fire*  
Clyde: The planet’s on FUCKING FIRE.

-The original concept for when Kenny/Mysterion met with Craig to talk about Tweek-  
*Mysterion shows up outside of Craig’s window*  
Mysterion: Craig.  
*Craig sets down Stripe, walks over and opens his window*  
Craig: How the hell are you doing that?  
*Mysterion is standing on top of a tower of unconscious guards*  
Mysterion: It’s... complicated.

Tweek: W-Wait, Kenny... y-you were -JESUS!- watching Craig and m-me dance?!  
Kenny: Yep, and I have three words to describe it.  
Kenny: Pretty damn gay.

-This could’ve happened in the fourth chapter but I decided against it for story reasons-  
Craig and Tweek: *about to kiss*  
*Clyde pops up out of the bush*  
Clyde: YOU GUYS CAN’T KISS YET, IT HAS TO BE THE FIRST KISS WHILE TWEEK IS UNDER THE CURSE!  
Tweek: W-What curse?! I-I didn’t know I was -TO MUCH PRESSURE!- c-cursed!  
Craig: What the fuck?  
*Stan and Kyle poke their heads out of the bush*  
Stan: You never said it had to be the first kiss, dude.  
Kyle: Yeah, dude! Not to mention, you ruined their moment!  
Narrator: Well, that’s one way to revel that you’re the lost prince that was cursed at birth by a fatass wizard.

-What Clyde thinks happens while Stan and Kyle are alone-  
Stan: Suck my dick.  
Kyle: *sighs* I wish you would be more romantic.  
Stan: Suck my dick in the rain.

-What actually happens while Stan and Kyle are alone-  
*Stan is hugging Kyle*  
Kyle: Shouldn’t you let go? It’s been half a hour.  
Stan: I’ll hug you for another half hour, then.

*Cartman bursts through the palace doors*  
Cartman: Yo wasup, fuck-  
*Cartman trips and lands on his face*  
*Everyone is silent while Kyle and the Narrator are laughing their asses off*  
Author: Cut!

-Clyde is an idiot-  
*It’s the kiss scene from the fifth chapter*  
*Clyde bursts through the door just as Craig kisses the sleeping Tweek*  
Clyde: CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT~  
*Craig pulls away abruptly and flips Clyde off*  
Author: Cut!  
Narrator: Clyde, you can’t do that!

*Craig jumps out a tree and tries to land gracefully, but lands flat on his face*  
Craig:  
Tweek:  
Narrator:  
Craig: Ow...  
*Author sighs*  
Author: Cut!

*The Narrator is reading the script*  
Narrator: Who they named Tweek because they’re uncreative little shits.  
Tweek: H-Hey!  
Narrator: What? I’m being truthful.  
*Author sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose*  
Author: I really need to hire a new Narrator.  
Narrator: What was that?!  
Author: Nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, brings our story to a complete close. It’s short, but it’s good. Book 2 of this series is in the works, so look forward to it! Goodbye, until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please don’t kill me. I randomly thought of it when I was asleep and I thought it would be cute to make it, so I ended up making this at 6 in the morning. I’m literally dying right now, help me. Hope y’all enjoyed though!


End file.
